Gifted
by Meminista
Summary: AU. Caroline a toujours été différente, mais personne ne l'a jamais su,jusqu'à ce qu'Enzo débarque. Fatiguée, elle quitte sa vie pour se trouver au milieu d'une guerre opposant les êtres les plus puissants du monde. Que peut-elle faire pour aider le seul qu'elle considère comme son Roi ? Le seul qui l'ait jamais aimée et placée avant tout le reste ?
1. Chapitre 1 : spell

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Me revoilà après quelques temps, avec une nouvelle fiction. Je ne sais pas si je ferai une suite des "Jumeaux Augustine", peut-être si je trouve l'inspiration. En attendant, voici mon nouveau bébé :)**

 **Sinon, comme d'habitude, je m'excuse si il y a des fautes, j'avoue que je fais de mon mieux. J'essayerai de poster le plus souvent possible. J'adore toujours autant lire vos avis/questions/commentaires/critiques. J'espère que vous aimerez cette histoire comme vous avez aimez la précédente :)**

 **A présent, parlons un peu de TVD et de TO. Je ne suis pas du tout TO (je n'arrive pas à supporter, je suis désolée) donc je prends quelques éléments des spoils et des résumés des épisodes que je lis de temps à autres. Pour TVD je suis DEGOUTEE de la saison 7. Ou est le CARENZO BROTP ? Je peux ship BONENZO mais par pitié rendez moi du carenzobrotp !**

 **Bref, je ne sais pas si je vais continuer TVD avec autant de plaisir qu'avant, nous verrons bien :)**

 **Dans tous les cas, cette fiction est Klaroline et CarenzoBROTP :)**

 **Et pour terminer, bonne lecture, j'espère que ça vous plaira, on se retrouve en bas :)**

* * *

La première fois que c'est arrivé, c'était à la mort de son père. A ce moment là, personne ne se doutait de rien parce qu'après tout c'était normal à Mystic Falls qu'une averse arrose la terre sans que personne ne l'ai prévue. Donc personne ne chercha plus loin que le temps étrange de la Virginie. D'ailleurs, Caroline elle-même n'y avait pas fait attention, entièrement plongée dans sa tristesse, seule dans sa chambre avec le corps sans vie de son père sur son lit. Elle n'avait pas senti la vague de chaleur la traverser toute entière, elle n'avait pas senti son contrôle craqué comme les digues sous les ruées furieuses de l'océan. Non, elle n'avait pas fait attention car la tristesse l'avait complètement submergée et elle ne pouvait sentir que ça. Et la pluie qui battait contre les fenêtres ne lui faisait aucun effet. Et plus la pluie semblait vouloir percer le béton des routes en tombant de plus en plus violemment tandis qu'elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, tenant la main sans vie de son père qui avait simplement refuser de devenir comme elle et préférait mourir, abandonnant les autres derrière lui. Et plus elle y pensait, plus elle se sentait coupable pour Steven et sa fille. A cause d'elle, il avait perdu son compagnon et la jeune fille avait perdu son deuxième père. Parce que Bill était revenu pour elle, à cause d'elle et aujourd'hui, Mystic Falls lui avait pris encore une personne chère à son coeur. Cette maudite ville, ces audits vampires, ces maudits sorciers, ces satanés lois surnaturelles. Et sa tristesse se mua en rage, et de la rage elle passa à la haine. Elle sut quand elle vit Elena, qu'on allait lui demander de pardonner Alaric parce qu'il n'était pas lui-même. Parce que le chasseur avait été tué trop de fois et que cette maudite bague avait créé un monstre. Et sa rage hurlait en elle comme une tempête à cause de cette simple idée. Le cri qui déchira sa gorge fit reculer les vampires qui attendaient devant sa porte, fit fuir sa mère de la maison. Son cri n'était que rage et haine envers le monde. Elle hurlait pour l'humaine Caroline qui avait été violée puis tuée par des vampires, elle pleurait son père, et tous les autres que cette ville maudite avait arraché au monde des vivants.

Et tandis qu'elle criait sa rage, la tempête au dehors semblait vouloir détruire le monde. Le vent était cinglant et violent, la pluie semblait se transformer en des milliers de lames essayant de trancher la peau de chaque personne assez folle pour rester en dessous. Le ciel sembla se déchirer et le tonnerre gronda, faisant trembler le sol.

Et les gens dirent, le lendemain quand la tempête se calma et disparu comme elle était arrivée, que le temps se détraquait simplement et personne ne chercha plus loin. Caroline continua de vivre, toute sa rage, sa haine et sa tristesse enfermée au fond d'elle, dans un coin sombre dont elle ignorait l'existence la plupart du temps.

La deuxième fois que c'est arrivé, ce fut à la mort de Stefan. Là encore, personne ne fit le rapprochement entre sa panique intérieure, sa douleur et sa rage et le vent hurlant dans les arbres au loin, le tonnerre déchirant le ciel et la pluie qui semblait vouloir recouvrir la Terre entière. Personne ne remarqua les yeux devenus gris orage de la jeune vampire qui essayait tant bien que mal de garder le contrôle de ses émotions. La douleur était si intense en elle, elle semblait être partout. Dans ses veines, dans son coeur, dans chaque cellule.

Et le regard que Damon lui lança, plein de reproches et de colère, sembla déclencher en elle une nouvelle vague de rage et de haine si forte qu'elle s'étouffa avec. Comment osait-il la blâmer pour ça ? Ce n'était pas elle qui venait d'arracher le coeur de son frère, ce n'était pas elle qui avait chercher les ennuis avec le chef des Travelers, ce n'était pas elle qui avait causé tout ça. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si Stefan était un double lui aussi, et si les sorciers avaient besoin de son sang et que les traîtres venaient de ruiner tous les plans en tuant l'un des deux doubles.

Qu'en pouvait-elle, elle le bébé vampire que personne ne pleurerait si elle mourait ? Celle que l'on envoie à chaque fois en premier en guise d'appat ou de chair à canon ? Cette rage envers elle était mal placée et le regard acier que lui envoyait Damon se répercutait en elle, déclanchant une nouvelle vague de douleur à chaque seconde. Elle n'était qu'un bébé vampire, incapable de stopper un sorcier car elle était trop faible. Elle était inutile et superficielle. Toutes ces insultes que l'aîné Salvatore lui avait dites se remirent à tourner dans son esprit. Rien qu'avec un regard, il arrivait à la faire se sentir coupable. Et elle haïssait ça, parce qu'elle savait qu'elle n'y était pour rien dans cette histoire.

Et sa rage et sa haine se retournèrent contre le brun, mais pas que, une partie était adressée à elle même. Elle haïssait la personne qu'elle devenait. Depuis quand était-elle aussi soumise à ses amis ? Depuis quand vivait-elle pour eux ? Depuis quand avait-elle perdu sa liberté ? L'avait-elle jamais eue d'ailleurs ? Etait-ce eux ses amis ? Une bande d'hypocrites prêts à la blâmer pour tout et n'importe quoi, l'utilisant pour sauver leurs fesses lorsqu'ils commettaient des meurtres sans aucune raison ? Quand ils massacraient des milliers de vampires comme elle juste pour trouver une carte tatouée pour une fiole de sang supposée rendre humain pour au final la gaspiller sur Katherine ?

Stefan était mort dans ses bras et personne n'était là quand il poussa son dernier souffle, personne ne vit sa peau se griser à part elle. Personne n'avait été témoin de la chose et personne ne savait ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir et ils osaient la juger. Quoi qu'elle fasse d'ailleurs on la jugeait. Et ciel qu'est ce que ça pouvait l'énerver !

Elle poussa un cri silencieux de rage, elle s'imagina tous les massacrer, laissant son visage de vampire prendre le pas sur son visage humain tout en fixant ce qui lui servait d'amis. Personne n'osa bouger et la terre trembla, la pluie redoubla de violence, l'orage semblait ne plus vouloir s'arrêter mais personne ne fit le lien avec le combat que menait la jeune blonde. Elle les haïssait tous. Ce regard bleu perçant en particulier. Et sous ses yeux noirs de vampire, si on regardait attentivement, on pouvait remarquer le gris orage des nuages qui encombraient le ciel. On pouvait remarquer son corps trembler, sa température descendre si bas qu'elle semblait bleuir légèrement. Et si ses amis avaient été plus observateur, ils auraient senti la puissance se dégager de la vampire lorsqu'elle gronda et se leva.

Mais personne ne remarqua rien, parce que tout le monde la pensait idiote. Peut-être était-ce une bonne chose au final, parce que lorqu'elle quitta la pièce, personne ne la suivi.

Elle déambula dans la ville sans aucun but, essayant de calmer la tempête en elle. Et plus elle respirait et se calmait, plus la tempête semblait perdre en puissance. Elle fut la seule à s'en rendre compte, mais elle ne se doutait toujours pas de ce qui causait de telles coincidences entre son comportement et le temps. Elle se contenta simplement de regarder le ciel et de demander à n'importe quelle divinité d'arrêter de la faire souffrir autant. Elle demanda pourquoi elle devait vivre autant d'épreuve, pourquoi devait-elle subir tant de choses alors qu'elle se sentait si vulnérable, et au final, pourquoi elle ? Qu'avait-elle donc fait au ciel pour qu'elle soit punie de la sorte ? Mais ses questions n'eurent jamais de réponses. Le ciel se dégagea simplement, laissant apparaître une nuée d'étoiles. Elle soupira en regardant les constellations s'étaler devant elle avant de rentrer chez elle. Oui, Stefan était mort, mais Caroline était loin d'être idiote. Elle le ramènerait, quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Et si elle devait donner sa vie pour qu'il vive, alors elle le ferait sans hésiter une seule seconde. Elle était prête à mourir pour ses amis, qu'importe qu'ils le méritent ou non.

La troisième fois que c'est arrivé, ce fut à la mort de sa mère. Ce fut moins violent que les deux autres fois, mais cette fois-là, quelqu'un remarqua les petits détails que jamais personne n'avait vu avant. Elle avait éteint son humanité car si elle pensait avoir connu la douleur, elle se rendit compte qu'elle se trompait lourdement. Elle ne pouvait plus respirer tant elle avait mal, une agonie qui se propageait dans tout son corps, dans chaque molécule, chaque atome qui composait son enveloppe. La souffrance l'étouffait. Elle était à présent seule au monde, sans aucune famille, la dernière de son sang, la dernière de sa lignée à jamais. Les Forbes s'étaient étaient éteint avec Liz. Et elle avait si mal. Tellement mal.

Et Stefan qui la rejetait, personne ne pouvait comprendre son désespoir. Elle n'avait pas le droit à être si triste, pas le droit de faire comme les autres parce que c'était mal et que Caroline Forbes ne faisait pas le mal. Quelle bande d'hypocrites. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas simplement couper son humanité, faire stopper toute cette douelur une bonne fois pour toute ? Elle avait un plan simple. Qu'on la laisse tranquille pendant un an, où était le problème ? Après tout, ne pouvaient-ils pas respecter son souhait et la laisser faire ce qu'elle voulait car elle en avait besoin ? Mais bien sûr que non parce qu'ils décidèrent qu'elle ne pourrait pas courir sans humanité, elle n'en avait pas le droit. Mais qui étaient-ils pour décider à sa place ? Elle les avait prévenus, ils n'ont pas écouté.

Elle ne faisait qu'un avec son côté sombre, et Dieu les protège tous, Caroline, la douce Caroline, était loin d'être une idiote comme tout le monde le pensait. Elle était un stratège de génie, d'une logique implacable, d'une froideur sans faille. Elle était le pire ennemi qu'ils aient jamais combattu. Elle connaissait tout d'eux. Chaque point faible, chaque seconde qui passait, elle était déjà une étape devant eux. Elle n'avait aucune pitié. Elle les connaissait par coeur. Chaque plan qu'ils imaginaient, elle les contrait avec une facilité déconcertante. Jusqu'à ce qu'Enzo arrive dans le tableau. Elle ne l'avait pas pris en compte, mais le vampire, aussi mauvais qu'il puisse être se rangea du côté de son meilleur ami. Elle ne le connaissait pas aussi bien que les autres, elle l'utilisa dans ses plans, mais finalement, ils la forcèrent à rallumer ses émotions. Et oh ciel comme elle leur en voulait. Bafouer sa volonté au nom d'une amitié. Mais s'ils avaient réellement été ses amis, ils auraient respecté sa volonté. C'était ce qu'Enzo leur avait dit. Et elle avait un tout nouveau regard sur le brun. Personne ne voulait vraiment prendre en compte ses sentiments, excepté lui. Et comme elle lui en était reconnaissante ! Elle avait fait de terribles choses, mais le pire c'était ses pouvoirs qu'elle ne contrôlait pas.

Lorsqu'elle avait fusionné avec son côté sombre, toute cette énergie en elle se traduisait dans l'environnement autour d'elle. C'était de légers détails. La température ambiante semblait diminuer, le ciel semblait plus gris, le soleil moins chaud. L'air plus sec, la nature semblait se refermer sur elle-même. Enzo l'avait remarqué. Toutes ces petites choses qui semblaient se produire dès qu'elle arrivait quelque part.

Et aujourd'hui, avec son humanité restaurée de force, le ciel semblait plus morose, l'air humide, la nature semblant s'affaisser à chacun de ses pas. Le soleil était constamment caché derrière une barrière de nuages et parfois même il commençait à bruiner. Et Caroline était rongée par la culpabilité et la colère. La rancoeur semblait aussi prendre tout doucement place dans son coeur quand elle regardait ses n'avait pris en compte ce qu'elle voulait, agissant simplement pour eux-mêmes, car ils n'avaient pas le temps de gérer un vampire sans humanité. Avait-elle tué quelqu'un avant qu'ils ne se mèlent de ses affaires ? Non. Mais les vampires étaient des créatures égoïstes, alors ils n'avaient pas pensé à elle.

Elle était si en colère contre eux, et en même temps si mal envers elle-même et ses actions. Mais sa colère semblait lui hurler que ce qu'elle leur avait fait subir n'était pas assez. Ils n'avaient pas assez payé pour ce qu'ils lui avaient fait.

Elle remarqua aussi les différences en elle. Elle était plus froide, moins souriante, moins joyeuse. Et dès qu'elle touchait quelque chose, il semblait se geler. Elle ne dit rien à personne et se contenta d'arrêter de toucher. Les fleurs qu'elle touchait fanaient instantanément, l'eau gelait, le feu s'éteignait. Elle essaya par tous les moyens de cacher ce qui lui arrivait. Elle se détacha complètement de ce qu'elle avait été et commença à jouer sa vie. Après tout, elle voulait devenir actrice, non ?

Elle déjeunait avec Enzo dans un café pas loin du campus quand elle perdit son tout nouveau self contrôle. Les Hérétiques avaient pris d'assaut sa ville natale, et Valérie était entrée dans le jeu. Caroline voulait aimer Stefan, vraiment, mais quelque chose ne tournait pas rond en elle. Elle regardait son verre d'eau fixement tout en réfléchissant. Il avait annulé leur rendez-vous pour rester avec elle. Son premier amour. Se sentait-elle menacée ? Oui. Se sentait-elle rejetée ? Oui. Encore une fois, on choisissait quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle. Jamais assez, toujours le bouche-trou. Elle donnait son coeur et on le piétinait. Elle se mit à haïr l'amour. Et plus elle regardait son verre d'eau, plus elle sentit la rancoeur et la colère prendre possession d'elle.

Enzo l'observait attentivement, ayant arrêter de parler quelques minutes auparavant quand il remarqua qu'elle n'écoutait rien du tout. Il avait bien vu son humeur morose, la tristesse dans ses yeux, ses sourires faux. Quand avait-elle ri pour la dernière fois ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus. Elle semblait prise dans ses pensées. Et l'eau dans son verre se mit à bouillir. Il souleva un sourcil en observant la scène. Et il remarqua ses yeux. Ils n'étaient plus bleus. Ils rougeoyaient comme un feu de forêt. Tout son langage corporel suggérait qu'elle luttait contre sa colère. Ses épaules tendues, sa mâchoire crispée, les dents serrées. Jamais il n'avait vu une telle maîtrise de ses émotions chez un si jeune vampire. Elle ne grondait pas, elle ne hurlait pas, elle se contentait de fixer son verre et de faire bouillir l'eau. Il sourit. Il avait su qu'elle était différente, il ne savait juste pas à quel point jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Tu comptes faire s'évaporer ton verre ? demanda-t-il soudain

Sa voix sembla briser son train de pensée car quand la jeune blonde releva la tête, ses yeux étaient à nouveau bleus et elle semblait ne pas comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire.

\- Hein ? de quoi tu parles ?

\- Regarde ton verre, georgeous.

Elle semblait stupéfaite de voir son eau bouillir doucement dans son verre. Depuis quand avait)elle perdu le contrôle de ces étranges pouvoirs ?

\- Je suppose en regardant ta réaction, que ça ne t'arrive pas très souvent, commenta-t-il

\- Non, je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive. Ca a commencé quand mon humanité est revenue. Tu ne dois rien dire à personne, Enzo ! Personne ne doit savoir que quelque chose cloche, je … commença-t-elle, paniquée

\- Ok, ok, du calme Blondie. Premièrement, ce n'est pas aussi grave que ce que tu penses. Il existe une multitude de vampires avec des dons particuliers, ne panique pas. Et puis, tu es la reine du contrôle, alors vois ça comme une nouvelle pulsion à garder sous clef, dit-il simplement

Après tout, il était bien placé pour le savoir. Il en avait vu des choses, à Augustine. Combien de vampires aux pouvoirs étranges avait-il vu se faire découper encore et encore ? Peut-être qu'il ne possédait pas de capacité extra vampirique, mais il pouvait très bien imaginer ce que son amie était en train de vivre. Il pouvait le lire dans ses yeux. La panique de perdre le contrôle de ce don et de blesser quelqu'un. Il se demanda pourquoi Damon était si enclin à se débarrasser d'elle. Caroline Forbes, ou le seul vampire qui ne sait faire de mal à personne. Le vampire plus humain que les humains.

Elle l'avait intrigué dès le départ et aujourd'hui encore plus que d'habitude. Oui, elle avait éteint son humanité et oui, elle avait fait ce que tous les vampires font, mais il fut impressionné par son ingéniosité. Lui qui se plaisait à croire qu'il était un fin stratège, il était bon pour prendre des cours auprès de la jeune blonde. Mais la douleur et la colère qu'il pouvait lire dans ses yeux le refroidit de l'intérieur. Pourquoi voulait-on blesser un être aussi lumineux et aussi bon qu'elle ? Pourquoi vouloir se débarrasser d'une personne si humaine ? Lily voulait Caroline pour faire souffrir Stefan, mais en la regardant droit dans les yeux, il sut qu'il ne pourrait pas faire ça. Pas lui. Il remarqua la tristesse aussi après quelques secondes supplémentaires à la fixer. Il se demanda ce qui pouvait marquer ses yeux à nouveaux avec une telle intensité. Puis il se souvint du coup de téléphone, de sa voix neutre et de son visage fermé.

La jeune vampire l'avait accueilli chez elle, elle l'avait aidé à ramener Damon, l'avait guidé dans sa nouvelle vie. Elle l'avait accepté dans son cercle d'amis. Peut-être ne lui faisait-elle pas confiance, pas encore, et peut-être qu'elle n'était pas aussi loyale envers lui qu'envers les autres, mais ce qu'elle lui avait donné était ce qu'il avait de plus proche d'une famille.

Étrangement, depuis qu'il vivait avec elle à Whitemore, il avait découvert un tas de choses à propos de Caroline Forbes.

Son téléphone brisa la bulle dans laquelle ils s'étaient enfermés en se fixant l'un l'autre. Caroline décrocha tout en déviant son regard de son compagnon de déjeuner. Elle ne regarda pas qui essayait de la joindre et décrocha sèchement. La voix de Valérie lui hérissa le poil mais elle serra les dents et fixant un point au delà du brun en face d'elle. Elle se ferma à toute émotion et se concentra sur son ouille.

\- Aurais-tu remarqué quelques changements chez toi ces derniers temps ? demanda directement l'hérétique

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? répondit prudemment la blonde, pensant directement à ses petits problèmes de contrôle.

\- Je ne sais pas, plus affamée, plus émotionnelle, des choses dans ce genre-là, continua l'anglaise

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Auriez-vous lancé un sort qui se serait mal passé ? Parce que si c'est le cas, apprenez à faire de la magie avant de balancer des sorts dans tous les sens pour rien ! s'énerva Caroline

\- Care, écoute, il se pourrait que les Gemini aient transporté les jumeaux d'Alaric et Jo vers… euh, commença Stefan qui venait de prendre le téléphone.

\- Stefan, es-tu en train de suggérer ce que je pense que tu suggères ? demanda la blonde froidement.

Cette fois-ci elle fixa Enzo droit dans les yeux. Il lui rendit son regard avec la même intensité. Etait-on vraiment en train de violer son corps sans rien lui demander ? Avait-elle la tête d'une couveuse pour jumeaux magiques ?!

\- Ecoute, c'est une chance, une opportunité d'expérimenter la grossesse et, bon, rien n'est sûr, mais il faudrait que tu viennes pour qu'on puisse faire un sort pour être sûr que c'est bien à toi qu'on a transféré les ju…

\- Attends une seconde Salvatore. Est-ce que tu es en train de dire que ce ne sont pas les Geminis qui ont pratiqué le sort mais vous ? demanda Enzo

\- Avec Valérie nous ne pouvions pas laissé ces enfants mourir ! Les geminis ont lancé un sort de préservation pour envoyer les enfants dans un monde prison le temps de trouver quelqu'un et…

\- Ne termine pas cette phrase au téléphone, gronda Caroline. J'arrive tout de suite.

Stefan raccrocha sans autre cérémonie. Le visage de la blonde était un masque de neutralité mais ses yeux exprimaient une tempête de sentiments. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et il y lut une supplique. "Ne me laisse pas y aller seule". Il prit une grande inspiration et hocha la tête.

Pendant le voyage, Caroline ne cessait de s'interroger. Se pourrait-il que ce soit ce sort qui cause tous ces petits problèmes et non pas un don comme le suggérait son compagnon de voyage ?

* * *

 **Voilà voilà ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires/questions/critiques, j'y répondrai avec plaisir ! A très bientôt :)**

 **Kid'**


	2. Chapitre 2 : angry

**Bonjour/bonsoir ! Et voilà le chapitre suivant, hourra ! J'espère que ça vous plaira. Merci à ceux qui ont aimé/ajouter aux favoris/suivi cette fiction, ca me va droit au coeur !**

 **Merci pour vs reviews :**

 **\- Nerdaneel : j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! :) Caroline est aussi un de mes persos coups de coeur avec Enzo, Klaus, Kol et Kai :)**

 **\- SweetK : je suis contente de te retrouver ! j'espère que ça te plaira comme mon autre fiction t'a plue ! :)**

 **\- Lydista : je suis contente que ça te plaise et que mon style te plaise aussi :) J'adore le CARENZO brotp et le Klaroline, alors je pense que ça devrait te plaire et que tu devrais être servie de ce niveau là :)**

 **Sinon, bonne lecture, et on se retrouve en bas :)**

Lorsqu'elle arriva chez les Salvatore, Caroline contenait à peine sa colère. Elle ne parvenait pas à oublier toutes ces fois où on l'avait utilisée. Et si elle avait compris correctement ce que Stefan insinuait, sa rage n'allait pas tarder à exploser au grand jour, amour ou pas, bébé ou pas.

Elle entra dans la pension sans même toquer à la porte. Que le Ciel lui pardonne mais elle était prête à arracher la tête du premier idiot qui la croiserait. Elle arriva dans le salon où Valérie, Damon et Stefan l'attendait patiemment, bourbon en main, carte, bougies et autres ingrédients utilisés pour faire des sorts étalés sur la table basse. Elle siffla entre ses dents. Oui, aujourd'hui, elle avait un peu de mal à contrôler ses émotions. Elle était loin d'être parfaite après sa petite escapade dans le pays des vampires sans humanité. Mais là encore, il semblerait qu'elle n'ait pas le droit à ce genre d'erreurs ou de moment de faiblesse.

Elle se campa sur ses jambes, le dos droit, le visage fermé, les poings serrés le long de son corps. Elle n'eut besoin que d'une seconde pour comprendre qu'il était déjà trop tard. Une seconde à regarder ces yeux verts s'emplir de culpabilité rien qu'en la regardant. Et si elle était en colère avant, à présent elle écumait de rage.

\- Avant que tu ne te mettes à crier Blondie, sache qu'au départ que c'était une très mauvaise idée mais laisse Stef t'expliquer sa pensée et tu verras, tout sera logique, autant que tu puisses comprendre la logique, bien évidemment, commenta Damon tout en regardant la blonde d'un air dédaigneux.

La blonde serra les dents, ravalant la vague de rage qui menaçait de la consumer. Elle fixa alors Stefan. Était-elle censée rester là, à attendre qu'il veuille bien lui expliquer ce qu'il avait fait avec Valérie ? D'ailleurs, depuis quand préférait-il passer du temps avec l'anglaise plutôt qu'avec elle ? L'ancienne Caroline, l'humaine pleine d'insécurités semblait ramper sous sa peau encore plus proche de la surface qu'à l'accoutumée, accentuant sa rage. Pendant un instant, Caroline se demanda si elle n'avait pas un problème avec ses émotions. Depuis quand perdait-elle ainsi le contrôle de sa rage ? Depuis quand d'ailleurs s'était-elle mise à réfléchir aussi froidement sur elle-même ? Car, il fallait l'avouer, plus elle fixait celui qu'elle pensait aimer, moins elle sentait l'amour emplir son cœur. Il y avait autre chose que les yeux verts de l'autre vampire essayaient de lui dire depuis un moment maintenant et qu'elle ne remarqua qu'à ce moment-là. Il n'y avait aucune étincelle. Aucune lumière quelle qu'elle soit quand il posait son regard sur elle. La seule qu'elle pouvait voir c'était la culpabilité.

\- Stefan, parle, maintenant, ordonna-t-elle en prenant une grande respiration

\- On a transféré les bébés dans ton corps, dit de but en blanc Valérie

\- Ce n'est pas à toi que je posais la question, vampircier, rétorqua Caroline brutalement.

\- Ecoute, je sais que la maternité c'était une des choses que tu regrettais depuis que tu es devenue vampire et je me suis dit, pourquoi pas ? Après tout, tu pourrais avoir ta chance à être une mère, moi un père, et les jumeaux seraient sauvés. Une pierre, trois coups.

\- Sauf que tu oublies la partie où ces bébés sont, techniquement, à Alaric, mate, commenta Enzo

La pièce retomba dans le silence. Caroline n'osait pas bouger. Elle n'osait même pas rouvrir les yeux qu'elle venait inconsciemment de fermer. Ce devait être une blague. Une mauvaise blague. Comment avait-il pu penser que ça lui ferait plaisir ? Avait – elle la tête d'une couveuse ? Et puis même, comment avait-il pu se permettre de violer ainsi son corps ? Et si elle n'en voulait pas, de ces bébés ? Après tout, Enzo avait raison, ils étaient à Jo et Alaric.

Oui, elle regrettait de ne pas pouvoir enfanter, mais jamais elle n'avait voulu porter les enfants d'une autre, qu'elle soit morte ou non ! Et Stefan était supposé l'aimer ? Mais si tel était le cas, comment avait-il pu penser que ça lui ferait plaisir, qu'elle serait d'accord avec une telle machination ?

Une fois encore, on avait oublié de lui demander son avis. Elle allait porter ces enfants parce que Stefan l'a décidé, qu'importe les implications pour elle. Caroline pouvait-elle avoir des sentiments ? Non. Pouvait-elle avoir un an de pause ? Non. Alors avoir ses propres sentiments ? Ah ! Et si elle était en colère avant, la rage à présent semblait reculer pour laisser la place à la douleur.

Finalement, elle n'était donc qu'une chose utile dont on se préoccupait quand on en avait besoin ? Comment osait-il jouer sur ça avec elle ? User ses propres faiblesses contre elle ?

Elle secoua la tête de plus en plus violemment, les dents serrées, les yeux fermés en espérant retenir ses larmes. Son petit-ami ? Mon œil ! Elle releva la tête juste à temps pour apercevoir le regard qu'il adressa à l'hérétique. Si elle ne s'engourdissait pas à cause de la douleur, à coup sûr cette fois-ci, elle recevait le coup de grâce. Ce regard, plein de dévotion, d'admiration, de respect, jamais il ne lui avait adressé. Il l'avait pour Elena, et aujourd'hui pour Valérie. Elle, elle était juste bonne à être le ventre porteur, qu'importe sn avis sur la question.

Peut-être que si ce n'était pas les enfants d'Alaric, peut-être aurait-elle accepté. Mais porter les enfants de celui qui avait massacré son père, qu'il soit dans son état normal ou non ? Celui qui, au final, elle n'avait pas pardonné complétement, avait le droit, lui, de devenir un père alors qu'il lui avait pris le sien ?

Tout son corps se mit à trembler. Elle se sentit soudain si sale, souillée presque. Elle se retint de justesse de ne pas s'arracher la peau pour extirper elle-même les deux choses vivantes dans son utérus. Oh que le ciel lui vienne en aide. Elle se sentait perdre pied dans ses émotions une fois encore, et elle pouvait sentir la chose au fond d'elle-même ramper dans ses veines. Elle sentit soudain une douce chaleur sur son épaule.

\- Caroline. Respire. Tu peux le faire, murmura Enzo dans son oreille. Il te suffit d'un mot.

Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de rouvrir les yeux. Elle longea son regard dans celui qu'elle considérait comme son plus proche ami. Elle lui avait fait confiance, elle lui avait tout donné, mais encore une fois, elle n'avait pas suffi. Comme toujours, quelqu'un valait plus qu'elle dans son estime. D'abord violée par son frère alors qu'elle était incapable de se défendre, et aujourd'hui, il lui infligeait la même chose. Il prenait le contrôle sur son corps. Il la violait de manière tellement plus intime, et le tout avec le sourire et l'espoir qu'elle l'accepte avec le sourire.

\- Retire ça de mon corps, gronda-t-elle

\- Care… commença Stefan

\- La ferme Salvatore ! Comment oses-tu ? Comment as-tu osé faire ce sort en premier sans même me demander mon avis ?! Utiliser mes propres faiblesses contre moi en espérant que je le prenne avec le sourire ? Pour au final quoi ? Que tu puisses jouer à la dinette avec ta chérie ? continua-t-elle plus violente.

\- Non, Caroline, ce n'est…

\- J'ai dit la ferme ! Que ton frère abuses de moi n'a pas suffi hein ? Non, toujours en compétition, il a fallu que tu trouves un autre moyen de me faire du mal ? Comme si me faire croire que tu m'aimes n'était pas suffisant, il a fallu que tu trouves une des seules choses qui puisse me faire du mal au plus profond de moi ! Est-ce que j'ai une tête de couveuse ?! Et pourquoi tu n'as pas fait ce sort sur elle, hein ? Laisse moi deviner, elle a refusé, alors tu t'es dit hé ! pourquoi pas violer le corps de celle qui e sert de copine actuellement ? hurla Caroline.

\- Oh, blondie, tu dramatises, commença Damon

\- Oh toi la ferme ! De vous deux, je pensais que c'était toi le pire, mais j'avais tellement tort ! Et dire que vous osiez dire de Klaus qu'il était un monstre ! Et que va penser Elena de ça, hum ?

\- Et que va-t-elle penser de toi si tu refuses ? demanda Stefan avant de réfléchir

Il y eut un moment de pause où tout le monde se tendit. Elle allait lui arracher la tête. Elle gronda tout en serrant les dents et les poings si forts qu'elle s'en perça la peau. Son visage de vampire prit la place de l'humain.

\- Déplace ces choses de mon corps maintenant, commanda-t-elle d'une voix qui ne laissait aucune place à la discussion.

\- Care, je …

\- Non, je t'interdis de t'excuser. Maudit vampire, maudite ville, je te hais tellement à l'instant que si Enzo ne me retenait pas, je t'arracherais les entrailles et je te les ferais manger. Je regrette qu'on t'ai ramené à la vie. Tous les deux. Dès que Valérie aura terminé, je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de vos et encore moins vous entendre, est-ce que c'est bien clair ? demanda la blonde d'une voix glaciale.

Les deux vampires hochèrent la tête et l'autre bonde recommença son sort. Ca ne prit que quelques minutes, mais ce fut les minutes les plus longues de sa vie. Elle se cramponnait de toutes ses forces à la sensation de la main du brun sur son épaule. La vampircier fit un signe de tête et la seconde suivante, la blonde avait disparu.

\- De toutes les choses que tu aurais pu faire pour ruiner ta relation avec elle, tu as choisi la seule qu'elle ne pourra jamais te pardonner, et même moi je sais ça. Tu as de la chance que je tiens plus à elle qu'à voir ta tête sur un pieu pour l'instant. Mais approche-la encore, ne serait-ce que lui envoyer une carte d'excuses, et rien ne pourra m'empêcher de faire de ta vie un enfer sur Terre. Une seule règle, mate. Ne pas, jamais, faire pleurer Caroline, menaça l'Augustine avant de suivre la blonde.

Elle attendait dans la voiture, les yeux emplis de larmes. Ça lui fit une étrange impression de déjà-vu. Et cette vue déclencha en lui cette même sensation de colère. La seule fille qui ne pouvait pas faire de mal volontairement et la voilà à nouveau le cœur en miettes. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour lire la douleur dans ses yeux. Toute sa douleur, depuis le début de sa vie. Et tant de douleur ne devrait exister dans des yeux si jeunes.

Il prit place face au volant et démarra sans attendre. Il conduisit droit vers Whitemore, sans un regard en arrière. Plus la distance avançait entre eux et Mystic Falls, plus la blonde à ses côtés semblait se reprendre. Son regard était une pure détermination. Quand il eut finalement atteint son dortoir, enfin, leur dortoir, puisqu'il dormait là la plupart du temps, il la regarda attentivement.

Un verre sur sa gauche explosa. Au dehors, le ciel semblait se couvrir et le vent se lever. Il observa, fasciné, le visage de la bonde se transformer. Ses yeux surtout. Ils prirent tantôt la couleur de la tempête, tantôt la couleur d'un feu de forêt. Elle résista encore quelques secondes avant d'éclater en larmes. Et tandis qu'elle s'effondrait, son matelas prit feu. Il l'entoura de ses bras. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Oh comme il voulait faire souffrir ces idiots pour chaque larme qu'il pouvait sentir, mais elle avait plus besoin de lui que de sa vengeance.

Il y a très peu de choses qu'il savait sur la vampire, et ce dont il était témoin aujourd'hui rajoutait au mystère, mais la jeune fille était ce qu'il considérait de plus proche d'une famille depuis le rejet de Lily et sa mort toute récente. Elle avait été là, l'avait invité à vivre avec elle le temps qu'il se remette sur ses pieds. Pas de pitié dans ses yeux, juste de la compréhension et du soutien. Elle était déjà une des personnes qu'il aimait le plus sur cette Terre avant, mais aujourd'hui, la simple idée de la savoir blessée lui donnait des envies de meurtres. Cet idiot méritait mille morts juste pour avoir pensé une seconde à lui infliger une telle souffrance.

Caroline ne pleurait pas seulement la trahison. Elle pleurait tout le reste. Tout ce qui lui était arrivé et où elle n'avait pas eu le droit de pleurer correctement car ça lui était interdit. Car, si elle s'écroulait, alors les autres aussi. Mais aujourd'hui, Caroline Forbes venait d'être mise K.O. par Stefan Salvatore. De toutes les personnes qui avaient le pouvoir de la détruire, le coup venait de l'intérieur presque, de ceux qu'elle pensait e plus proche d'elle, de celui de qui le coup ne pouvait pas venir, parce qu'il était trop proche dans son corps, et pourtant. Ce n'était pas un ennemi. Encore une fois, ses amis devenaient ses ennemis. Et elle n'en pouvait plus. Caroline Forbes venait officiellement d'être brisée.

Alors elle s'accorda tout le temps qu'elle voulait pour se pleurer elle-même. Et plus les larmes et la douleur s'échappaient de son être, plus elle prenait de la distance par rapport à elle-même.

Et toute entière perdue dans son deuil d'elle-même, les mots d'Enzo semblait doucement faire leur chemin dans son esprit. Mais il n'était pas le premier à lui dire à quel point elle était forte. Il n'était pas le premier à la prévenir du danger que pouvait représenter ses amis. Deux orbes bleues et des boucles de sable s'imposèrent dans son esprit. Il avait su, juste en la regardant. Et si Caroline savait quelque chose, c'est qu'elle allait devenir la femme qu'elle rêvait d'être et non pas un rêve éveillé sortit tout droit des fantasmes des autres.

La nouvelle Caroline serait forte. La nouvelle Caroline serait intelligente. Elle deviendrait ce qu'elle avait été sans son humanité, un stratège de génie, un vampire parmi les vampires, mais en même temps elle ne perdrait pas son code moral. Elle était un bon vampire, mais que Dieu protège ceux qu'elle aime. Elle avait côtoyé les plus grands « méchants » que le monde ait porté et malgré elle, la jeune fille en avait appris des choses. Là où elle avait échoué, elle réussirait. Il était temps qu'elle prenne son envol, sa destinée en main.

Elle pensa à sa mère, qui avait dédié sa vie à la protection de ceux qu'elle aimait. Qu'importe qu'elle soit humaine, elle n'avait reculé devant aucune menace. Elle avait vécu avec un code. Et aujourd'hui, Caroline vivrait selon un code elle aussi.

Elle se releva, complétement sereine et regarda droit dans les yeux du seul qui était resté à ses côtés. Pouvait-elle vraiment faire confiance ? Le temps le dirait. Elle ne deviendrait pas paranoïaque. Mais plus jamais elle ne donnerait son corps pour qu'on puisse l'écraser aussi facilement.

Elle avait attiré l'œil du plus grand être connu au monde alors qu'elle n'était qu'un bébé vampire sans aucun pouvoir. Elle prouverait au monde ce que Caroline Forbes avait à offrir, ce qu'elle était capable de faire. Elle avait des dons, et qu'elle soit damnée si elle ne parvenait pas à les contrôler, comme tout le reste. Elle se fit une promesse. Plus personne, jamais, n'oserait lui faire ce qu'elle venait de subir. La simple mention de son prénom ferait trembler. Elle inspirerait le respect. Et elle ferait tout cela en faisant l'exact contraire des Mikaelson. Là où les gens ne connaissaient que la peur et les menaces, elle gagnerait par sa gentillesse. Elle n'offrirait plus son cœur, mais elle avait un code, elle aurait un Code et elle deviendra l'une des personnes les plus respectée du monde surnaturel.

Elle continua de penser à ce fameux code quand elle s'endormit dans les bras d'Enzo. Tout au dehors semblait s'être calmé. Il la déposa sur l'unique matelas à présent de la chambre et l'observa dormir. Elle semblait si fragile dans son sommeil.

S'il y avait une définition pour la détermination, ce serait le regard qu'il avait perçu chez la jeune blonde. Il la savait forte, mais elle l'impressionnait. Elle était un phénix. Elle s'était écroulée dans ses bras et il avait assisté à sa renaissance, plus brillante que jamais.

Quand elle se releva, la première chose qu'elle sentit fut la présence de l'autre vampire juste à côté d'elle, sur le matelas. Sa respiration se bloqua alors qu'elle cherchait frénétiquement une raison à l'intrusion. Elle se rappela de sa crise de la veille. Elle avait perdu le contrôle et son matelas avait pris feu. Non pas que ce genre d'accident lui soit étranger depuis son retour du côté lumineux du monde vampirique, mais elle comprenait mieux pourquoi elle était collée à son nouveau colocataire.

Avant de se lever, elle prit un instant pour penser à comment elle en était arrivée là.

Dès leur rencontre, lui et elle avaient eu cette espèce d'alchimie entre eux. Et si au départ elle le considérait comme une nuisance, il s'était rapidement creusé un chemin dans la liste des personnes à qui elle tenait. Et même mort il arrivait encore à l'ennuyer. Puis, il était revenu à la vie et étrangement, elle avait presque cherché sa compagnie. Et puis Stefan avait disparu et il était devenu un soutien indéfectible, une des rares constantes de sa vie.

Aujourd'hui, après le retour de Stefan, de Damon et de Bonnie, sa relation avec le vampire Augustine n'avait pas changé. Et contrairement à ce que les gens pouvaient penser, elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Et pace qu'il avait été là pour elle quand elle était au plus bas, c'est tout naturellement qu'elle avait été à ses côtés quand Lily l'avait rejeté. Alors, oui, il l'avait vendue aux hérétiques, mais elle n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. Après tout, elle savait qu'il était prêt à tout pour les personnes qu'il aimait.

Mais au final, même avec tous ses efforts pour prouver à la mère Salvatore à quel point il valait mieux que le monstre qu'elle aimait, ça n'avait pas suffi. Et Caroline était revenue, les bras grands ouverts, prête à l'aider s'il lui demandait. Elle lui ouvrit la porte de son dortoir quand il n'eut plus nulle part où aller, elle resta avec lui pendant leurs innombrables soirées imbibées de toutes sortes d'alcool.

Aujourd'hui, dormir dans le même lui que lui la dérangeait à peine. Il avait été le seul à voir ses petits soucis de contrôle alors que tout le monde avait fermé les yeux il était le seul à prendre en considération ses envies et son avis. Le seul qui lui était loyal comme elle l'était avec Elena et les Salvatore. En y réfléchissant bien, à présent, elle n'avait plus aucune raison de rester aux côtés des vampires. Ils ne méritaient pas tous ses efforts.

Elle se retourna pour regarder le vampire à ses côtés. Il semblait paisible pour une fois. Ses rêves semblaient ne pas être tourmentés par ses souvenirs. Lui non plus ne méritait pas toutes les horribles choses qui lui étaient arrivé. Il méritait, plus que quiconque à ses yeux, un nouveau départ loin des drames de Mystic Falls. Il était peut-être un vampire meurtrier dans les règles de l'art, mais il était le plus amical et le plus attentionné qu'elle connaisse. Le plus droit dans ses bottes aussi d'ailleurs. Il avait des morales simples dont il ne dérogeait pas.

Et tout en l'observant, elle prit une décision. Qu'importe qu'elle ne veuille plus aimer, qu'importe le peu qu'elle puisse lui offrir, tout ce qu'elle pouvait lui donner, c'était sa loyauté. Elle se fit la promesse qu'elle serait là pour lui comme il avait été là pour elle le veille, et tous les jours avant, que ce soit pour leurs rendez-vous matinaux ou simplement pour regarder des films idiots en mangeant du pop corn.

Enzo sentit le regard scrutateur de sa voisine sur son visage et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il adorait l'ennuyer, juste pour voir ses yeux briller et le feu qu'elle cachait si bien en elle se déverser dans ses yeux. Il aimait leurs petites disputes, ou encore cette façon qu'ils avaient de discuter sans avoir vraiment besoin de parler, ou encore l'amusement qu'ils pouvaient avoir juste en discutant et se défiant l'un l'autre jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux disent quelque chose qui clouera le bec de l'autre. Jamais il n'avait eu une relation pareille avec quelqu'un et il aimait ça. Peut-être était-ce ça l'amitié, la vraie, mais il en doutait. Elle était devenue un pilier dans sa vie, une personne qu'il n'était pas prêt à perdre. Et que Dieu lui pardonne, mais chaque larme dans ses yeux lui fendait le cœur. Sa douleur l'enrageait tellement plus que toutes ses années en captivité.

Il ouvrit subitement les yeux et se confronta à deux orbes couleur vert d'eau. Il souriait toujours. Il avait perdu depuis longtemps l'envie d'une relation romantique avec elle. Ca avait disparu un jour comme par magie. Oui, il la trouvait toujours magnifique, il n'était pas complétement aveugle non plus, mais ce qu'il avait à présent était bien plus précieux.

\- Si tu continues de regarder comme ça, je vais réellement finir par croire que tu me trouves attirant, georgeous, dit-il en souriant

\- L'espoir fait vivre, dit-elle en le fusillant du regard. Je me demandais, un road trip, ça te tente ?

\- Tu sais parler aux hommes ! Mais dis-moi, aurais-tu une destination en tête ? demanda-t-il souriant réellement cette fois-ci.

\- Pas vraiment, juste, partir loin. J'ai lu quelque part que Cape Horn était magnifique en cette période de l'année.

Il y eut un petit moment d silence lorsqu'il contempla ses mots. Était-elle sérieuse ? Recommencer ailleurs, à Cape Horn, là où il voulait aller ?

\- Réellement ? demanda-t-il pas sûr de lui

\- Réellement. Toi, moi et Cape Horn, t'en penses quoi ? demanda-t-elle

\- Quand partons-nous ? demanda-t-il, tout sourire.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques heures pour emballer ce qu'elle allait prendre. Pour recommencer une nouvelle vie, mieux valait aussi un nouveau look, nouvelles envies, nouveaux objectifs. Dans la voiture, vers l'aéroport, Caroline réfléchissait à sa nouvelle ligne de conduite. Oui, elle voulait que la simple mention de son prénom inspire le respect, qu'on hésite avant d'envisager de l'utiliser ou de la blesser. Mais elle voulait aussi pouvoir vivre tranquillement. Elle ne voulait pas de vampires paparazzis.

Elle sentait le regard d'Enzo sur elle de temps en temps mais elle ne parvenait pas à arrêter de réfléchir. Elle trouverait une solution. Mais plus jamais elle ne se laisserait être aussi faible que ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui. Et la première étape était de commencer à vivre. Elle maitriserait ces étranges dons qu'elle semblait posséder. Et une fois qu'elle aurait un contrôle total dessus alors elle envisagerait ce qu'elle allait faire de sa vie.

 **Voilà, voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis/questions/commentaires/critiques, j'y réponds avec plaisir ! :)**

 **Kid'**


	3. Chapitre 3 : answers

**Bonjour à tous ! Voilà le chapitre suivant (enfin ! ). Désolée pour le retard mais qui aurait cru qu'être institutrice serait aussi épuisant et prenait autant de temps ! Pas moi ;) En tout cas, j'ai jamais autant de boulot :)**

 **Sinon, merci à tous ceux qui ont ajouté cette fiction dans leur favoris ou qui la suivent, et merci à ceux qui m'ont ajouté dans leur favoris, c'est un honneur ! Vraiment ça me touche beaucoup :)**

 **Merci à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, ça me touche et ça me garde motivée pour continuer :)**

 **Vampirenessi : j'essaye dans la mesure du possible, de rester originale et pertinente mais c'est vrai que beaucoup de fictions se ressemblent, et dieu sait que j'en lis beaucoup, mais j'aime aussi leurs histoires :) Dans tous les cas, je suis contente que ça te plaise ! :)**

 **Voilà, à présent je me tais, bonne lecture, et on se retrouve en bas ! :)**

 **...**

Ils parcouraient l'Afrique depuis six mois. Les deux vampires s'étaient posés à Cap Horn pendant plus de six semaines avant d recommencer leur voyage. Ils étaient à la recherche de réponses sur la condition de la jeune blonde. Ses dons semblaient amplifier avec le temps et elle avait de plus en plus de mal à les contrôler.

Ils passaient de tribus en tribus, de chamans en chamans, espérant trouver une solution. Caroline avait déjà brûlé deux matelas, trois tentures, deux fois la garde-robe d'Enzo et une fois la sienne. Et c'était sans compter le nombre de tempêtes qu'elle avait déclenché en faisant des cauchemars, ou encore le nombre d'arbres et de plantes qui semblaient reprendre une nouvelle vigueur dès qu'elle passait à dix mètres d'eux. C'était assez impressionnant à regarder du point de vue d'Enzo.

Il avait toujours su que la blonde était un symbole de lumière, de joie, de vie presque, quand elle était heureuse, son sourire pouvant illuminer une pièce entière et son rire pouvant causer la joie à toute personne assez chanceuse pour l'entendre, mais voir la nature réagir à sa présence était un tout autre niveau. Il avait été témoin aussi de la violence de ces dons. Et tout ce qu'il espérait à présent, c'était trouvé une solution pour aider son amie.

Caroline était fatiguée de toujours faire attention, maintenir une poigne de fer sur ses émotions pour ne pas causer une catastrophe naturelle. Ces dons, comme Enzo les appelait, étaient lus une malédiction à ses yeux. Et elle n'avait toujours pas rencontré quelqu'un comme elle. Oh, elle pensait possible le fait que certains vampires possèdent des capacités supplémentaires, elle n'en avait juste pas encore rencontré, et ça lui tardait d'arriver car elle commençait à douter de leur existence.

En attendant, elle faisait la tournée des tribus afin de trouver quelqu'un, n'importe qui, capable de lui expliquer ce qui lui arrivait et de l'aider à contrôler cette malédiction. On lui avait parlé d'une prêtresse vaudoo en Egypte, répondant au nom de Tia, qui pourrait avoir des informations concernant son problème. La jeune fille n'osait pas trop espérer mais elle embarqua quand même dans l'avion en direction du Caire. Après tout, qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, les deux vampires déambulaient dans les rues du Caire, se dirigeant vers les rives fertiles du Nil, là on lui avait dit qu'elle trouverait la femme qu'elle recherchait. Elle était nerveuse, après tout, peut-être allait-elle enfin comprendre ce qui n'allait pas rond chez elle.

Les deux vampires marchaient silencieusement, attentifs au moindre bruit aux alentours. Au fil des mois, la relation entre le brun et la blonde avait pris une tournure plus profonde encore qu'avant. Si déjà à Mystic Falls, Enzo se préoccupait du bien-être de la blonde, aujourd'hui c'était une de ces principales priorités. Et s'ils étaient déjà presque inséparables avant, aujourd'hui ils n'avaient presque plus besoin de mots pour se comprendre et communiquer, plus vraiment besoin d'un endroit à appeler maison parce que leur maison c'était là où se trouvait l'autre. Ils étain l'ancre de l'autre, le seul lien qui les reliaient à la réalité.

Caroline avait eu un nombre incalculable de personnes qu'elle avait appelés meilleurs amis, mais ils n'étaient rien en comparaison à ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir pour Enzo. Oui, ils se chamaillaient comme des enfants parfois, oui, elle avait envie quelque fois de lui arracher la tête ou de lui briser le nez, et elle n'était pas idiote au point de croire que le sentiment n'était pas mutuel, mais elle ferait n'importe quoi pour lui, qu'il lui demande ou pas. Elle était prête à tout pour lui, pour voir un sourire sur son visage ou simplement pour qu'il vive.

Car Enzo avait cette fichue manie de mettre sa vie à risque à chaque conversation qu'il entretenait avec une nouvelle personne. Caroline était elle-même un aimant à problèmes, mais Enzo était pire. Elle limitait à chaque fois la casse comme elle le pouvait grâce à ses sourires colgate et ses mots doux - elle était ancienne Miss Mystic Falls, merci beaucoup – et très souvent ils finissaient la soirée avec l'un complétement saoul et l'autre pour le ramener à leur campement en sécurité.

Voilà une autre nouvelle chose dans la vie de Caroline Forbes. Depuis le début de leur tournée des chamans, elle avait découvert le camping sauvage. Et étonnamment, avec la compagnie d'Enzo, elle trouvait ça plutôt agréable. Au départ, ils restaient dans des motels ou des auberges, mais avec les quelques incidents que Caroline provoquait sans trop le vouloir, ils avaient décidé de camper. Et elle ne regrettait pas cette décision. Non, dormir sous le clair de lune, en regardant les étoiles était étonnamment un remède efficace contre ses cauchemars et sa nervosité.

Ils atteignirent les rives du fleuve et s'arrêtèrent. Comment allaient-ils trouver la chamane dans une ville aussi grande que le Caire ? Caroline allait poser cette question à haute voix lorsqu'elle sentit une présence à sa gauche.

\- Alors c'est vous le couple de non-morts qui me cherche ? demanda une voix féminine fortement accentuée.

Enzo se tendit et prit une posture défensive, se tournant vers le son. Caroline adopta à peu près la même posture et fixa un point dans la noirceur de la nuit droit devant elle. Elle pouvait sentir la présence se rapprocher et elle ne doutait plus de l'identité de la personne. Après tout, elle avait été prévenue, Tia la trouverait avant que Caroline ne la trouve.

\- Je suppose que tu es Tia ? demanda la blonde calmement

\- En effet, et vous êtes ? répondit la jeune femme en sortant de l'ombre.

Tia était une jeune femme à la peau mate et aux yeux marrons. Elle avait de longues jambes et ne semblait pas avoir plus de trente ans. Ses cheveux étaient tressés et atteignaient ses hanches. Elle portait un pantalon beige en lin et un top clair. En un mot, Caroline la trouva magnifique. Et il émanait d'elle une aura de puissance qui lui donnait un air redoutable.

Elle avait les traits fins mais son expression traduisait sa curiosité. La blonde ne sentit aucune menace à son égard et laissa tomber sa posture défensive. En voyant que son compagnon ne faisait pas la même chose, elle posa une main rassurante sur son épaule. Elle sentit ses muscles se détendre petit à petit et il prit une posture normale mais semblait toujours méfiant.

\- Je m'appelle Caroline et lui c'est Enzo. Nous venons d'Amérique. Nous aurions quelques questions concernant… hum… quelques problèmes de… comment dire, contrôle, commençant Caroline en hésitant quelque peu sur les termes

\- Des problèmes de contrôle ? Ce n'est pas exactement ce que les esprits m'ont dit. Ne serait-il pas plus juste de dire que tu as quelques petits problèmes avec tes dons particuliers, vampire ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

Caroline fut prise par surprise. Les esprits ? C'était nouveau ça. Depuis quand les esprits parlaient des soucis des vampires ?

\- Les esprits parlent des vampires maintenant ? demanda Enzo, sarcastique

\- Bien sûr. Les dons que tu possèdes ont causé bien des soucis et des vagues dans l'autre monde. Les esprits sont inquiets. C'est beaucoup de pouvoir pour un vampire. Ils craignent que tu détruises le monde. Et pourtant, jusqu'à présent, il ne s'est rien passé, répondit la jeune femme.

Les deux vampires se regardèrent, étonnés, avant de reporter leur regard sur la jeune femme.

\- Est-ce que vous pouvez m'aider alors ? demanda Caroline, hésitante.

\- Suivez-moi. On va voir ce que je peux faire pour vous deux, sourit la jeune femme avant de faire demi-tour et de se remettre en route vers son campement.

Et tout en marchant d'abord dans un silence gênant, les deux vampires semblaient tenir une conversation rien qu'en se regardant dans les yeux. La jeune femme qui les accompagnait démarra alors une conversion pour apprendre à mieux connaitre les deux nouveaux venus. Ils discutaient un peu de tout et de rien, de ce qu'ils avaient vécus, de ce qu'ils avaient vu depuis qu'ils voyageaient ensemble. Ils marchèrent le long du fleuve pendant presque deux heures, et Caroline commençait à sérieusement avoir mal aux pieds. Mais en même temps, avec la proximité du fleuve, elle sentait son contrôle lui échapper de plus en plus. L'eau l'attirait comme un aimant.

La chaleur lui collait à la peau et elle avait soif, mais à part ça, l'eau semblait l'appeler. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder le reflet de la Lune sur le Nil. C'était un spectacle magnifique et le fleuve sembla lui apporter une paix qu'elle avait rarement connue.

Elle finit par arrêter de parler et juste admirer le paysage tout en marchant. Elle pouvait sentir les regards intrigués d'Enzo et de Tia face à son silence soudain mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Plus elle se concentrait sur l'eau, moins elle sentait les autres aux de son corps. En fermant les yeux, elle pouvait sentir le courant dans le fleuve, elle pouvait gouter la froideur de l'eau, sa force et son calme. C'était reposant.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à un petit village perdu près des rives du Nil. Cela faisait des heures qu'ils marchaient, et Enzo n'avait aucune idée de la distance qu'ils avaient parcourue. Tout ce dont il était sûr c'était que Tia n'était pas dangereuse pour eux, pour l'instant tout du moins.

Hayley était enceinte, Marcel avait décidé de voler la ville qu'il avait fondée, sa sœur avait décidé de le haïr, Elijah devenait de plus en plus obsédé avec l'idée qu'il pouvait être sauvé, et les sorcières s'étaient mis dans l'idée qu'elles pourraient le manipuler. Depuis quand sa vie avait-elle pris un tournant aussi dramatique ? Et d'ailleurs, depuis quand ne respectait-on plus son nom ? Ah ! Klaus était de plus en plus énervé avec la situation. Et pour couronner le tout, voilà qu'il avait fait la connaissance d'une barmaid qui lui rappelait Caroline. Comme si il avait besoin de ça.

Et pire que tout, son humanité faisait son retour, si bien qu'il s'était mis à apprécier l'humaine, prendre en pitié les sorcières et les loups qui venaient à présent ramper à ses pieds. Il secoua la tête. Non vraiment, sa vie partait dans tous les sens. Il voulait retourner au temps où la simple notion de son nom faisait trembler. Aujourd'hui, les gens pensaient pouvoir le contrôler. La vaste blague. Il était Niklaus Mikaelson bon dieu, l'hybride Originel, invincible ! Mais non, aujourd'hui ça semblait être une notion oubliée.

Et comme si la situation n'était pas assez compliquée comme ça, il fallait que les sorcières et les humains se lancent dans des expérimentations sur les vampires. Et aujourd'hui, en plein milieu de sa propre ville, la société supposée secrète Augustine qui expérimentait sur les siens avait créé une nouvelle race de vampire assoiffés de sang de vampires. Des cannibales, des bêtes plus que des hommes. Et évidemment, c'était à lui à nettoyer les rues. Et le supposé roi de NOLA incapable de protéger ses hommes face à la puissance de ces nouveaux vampires.

Une fois encore, Klaus secoua la tête. Des semaines qu'il chassait ces monstres, ses animaux pour mettre fin à leur misérable existence. Il avait essayé de les contrôler en es hypnotisant mais ça n'avait absolument pas marché et il avait presque perdu la tête dans l'histoire. Et comme si le fait que ces fichus vampires soient plus forts et plus rapides que les autres, il fallait aussi que le pieu dans le cœur ne fonctionne pas pour les tuer, ni même simplement leur arracher le cœur ou les mordre. Non, évidemment que non.

Avec Elijah, ils avaient découvert que pour les tuer définitivement, il fallait non seulement leur arracher le cœur mais aussi la tête. La double précaution prenant évidemment plus de temps et d'énergie que simplement les mettre à mort.

Ils avaient essayé de trouver Augustine, mais impossible de les localiser. Et c'était le plus énervant de tout. Il avait envoyé Hayley dans le bayou avec les loups, et Elijah et lui parcouraient la ville pour mettre fin au fléau Augustine. Mais plus ils en tuaient, plus il y en avait dans la ville. Et avec un ennemi en commun, Marcel avait joint ses meilleurs soldats avec les Originaux pour la chasse. Un job à plein temps.

D'un côté, Klaus appréciait la violence, ça lui permettait de massacrer sans trop de problèmes, il avait une bonne raison pour laisser libre cours à ses pulsions. Mais ces derniers temps, il semblait que les Augustine soient devenus contagieux. Il avait observé ce fait sur un des hommes de Marcel. Il avait été mordu deux jours plus tôt et aujourd'hui, l'homme ne semblait pas dans un super bon état. Et ça l'inquiétait.

Le monde avait trouvé un moyen d'éradiquer son espèce à travers un virus et il était incapable de trouver une solution. Une alliance avait été forgée avec les différentes factions pour contrôler le flot Augustine, mais ça devenait plus difficile chaque jour.

Et puis, sincèrement, d'où ces gens trouvaient tous ces vampires ? Depuis le début de cette invasion, six semaines auparavant, ils avaient anéanti une vingtaine de vampire. Et ils ne venaient pas de NOLA. Certains étaient vieux et d'autres non. Et tous ces gens n'étaient pas portés disparus. C'était d'autant plus troublant. Klaus se sentait rarement menacé et encore moins dépassé mais cette situation le faisait se sentir les deux.

Il avait tout essayé pour trouver ces gens mais rien n'y avait fait. Et les vampires Augustine, les Enragés comme il les avait baptisés, s'en étaient pris à Camille cette semaine. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur. Fichue humanité. Elle avait beau être la future petite amie de Marcel, il s'était pris d'affection pour l'humaine, et il ne pensait pas à de l'amitié. Et il savait que la blonde réciproquait jusqu'à un certain point. Et que c'était bon d'avoir quelque chose que Marcel voulait puisque le vampire lui avait pris ce qu'il désirait.

Les Enragés avaient presque réussi à tuer Elijah. C'était la deuxième nouvelle la plus inquiétante. Ils avaient réussi à outrepasser la force de son frère à trois. Et si un vampire ou un humain ou une sorcière ou quiconque décidait de se former une armée d'Enragés, il ne pourrait rien faire pour se sauver lui-même.

Il avala d'un coup son verre de bourbon avant de poser son regard sur la blonde dans son salon. Elle s'occupait de soigner Elijah. Si Klaus n'était pas intervenu en full hybrid mode comme il aimait appeler sa force brute à son maximum, il aurait perdu un frère. La mort de Kol avait été suffisante pour insuffler en lui la peur de perdre un autre membre de sa famille. Il commençait même à s'inquiéter pour le bébé et la louve qui le portait.

Les Enragés était un problème dont il devait s'occuper et qu'il devait régler avant la naissance de son enfant. Ah ! Il allait devenir un père, la vaste blague ! Pourquoi les esprits avaient-ils décidés d'une telle chose ? Lui ? Un père ? L'idée même le paniquait. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment se comporter. Et si son bébé ne l'aimait pas ? Ou s'il lui arrivait quelque chose ? Camille avait essayé de le rassurer mais ça ne semblait pas marcher à long terme. Oui, Klaus commençait à paniquer de plus en plus souvent quand il pensait au destin de sa famille ou de l'humaine qui avait élu domicile chez lui depuis quelques jours.

L'hybride déposa son verre violemment sur la table et regarda par la fenêtre en prenant une grande respiration. D'abord exterminer les Enragés, puis supprimer les sorcières qui voulaient le manipuler ou essayer d'atteindre sa famille, ensuite reprendre le contrôle de NOLA et enfin devenir le Roi. Marcel n'était pas de taille à régner sur le monde des vampires. Il avait plus de mille ans, il était un choix plus sûr pour diriger le monde surnaturel. De plus, il était la créature la plus puissante au monde. Être Roi n'était que l'étape logique suivante.

Depuis les deux mois qu'elle avait vécu avec Tia, Caroline avait appris beaucoup de choses sur le monde surnaturel. Tout était tellement plus grand, plus beau et plus complexe que ce à quoi elle s'était attendu. Tia lui avait ouvert les yeux sur le monde et à présent, Caroline avait trouvé son but. Elle avait retrouvé foi en elle-même et sa détermination avait impressionné la chamane. Avec Enzo, elle s'entrainait tous les jours à contrôler sa force, ses émotions. Elle apprenait à devenir un vampire, un vrai, non sans perdre son sens moral. Et c'était ce qui étonnait le plus Tia.

Enzo lui-même apprenait une nouvelle façon de vivre au contact des deux jeunes femmes. Deux mois qu'ils vivaient ensemble, deux mois qu'il apprenait la Vie. Il observait aussi comment Caroline évoluait. Il savait qu'elle était déterminée mais le regard qu'elle arborait tous les jours était impressionnant. Et son contrôle était des plus impressionnants. Que ce soit sa soif ou ses dons, la maniaque en elle avait pris des proportions rarement égalées.

Tia les emmenaient dans les bars ou dans la ville, toujours sur les traces de vampires ou autres êtres sortis du droit chemin. C'est comme ça qu'ils avaient fait la découverte des Enragés. Enzo était légèrement vexé de ce qu'Augustine avait voulu faire de lui. Ils avaient essayés de le remettre sur le droit chemin, Tia et Caroline leur enseignant le contrôle mais au final la soif était plus forte. Tous les jours, Enzo trainait dans les rues, les oreilles grandes ouvertes, à l'écoute de chaque rumeur. Les Enragés avaient infiltrés presque toutes les grandes villes et les vampires semblaient tomber par centaines.

De son côté, Caroline avait appris tant de choses sur le vaudoo et les religions au contact de la chamane. Après les essais ratés avec les Enragés, les deux femmes avaient consulté les esprits afin d'avoir une idée de la marche à suivre. Les vampires tombaient par centaines sous les dents et la soif des Augustines. Enzo était un Augustine lui-même, mais il était loin d'être un Enragé, et même lui, alors qu'il était plus fort et plus rapide qu'un autre vampire de son âge, ne parvenait pas à prendre le dessus sur un Enragé bien nourri.

Il fallait prendre des mesures face à cette nouvelle espèce avait été la réponse des esprits. Ah ! Comme si c'était facile avait directement pensé Caroline. Ils n'étaient pas assez fort pour les combattre de front et il était hors de question de les laisser courir dans la nature ou de les fuir. Elle avait assez fui.

\- J'ai une solution. Enfin je crois. Il nous faut une nouvelle génération de chasseurs. Venez avec moi, j'ai quelqu'un que j'aimerais vous présenter, il va pouvoir nous aider, je pense, avait déclaré Tia après une intense séance de discussion avec les Esprits.

C'est ainsi que les vampires se mirent en route à travers le désert. Ils marchaient droit devant eux, à travers les dunes. Caroline doutait de leur direction mais elle avait une confiance presque aveugle en Tia. Et si elle disait que c'était par là, alors c'est que c'était par là.

Au bout d'une demi-journée de marche, ils atteignirent un temple, caché dans le creux d'une dune. La nuit était tombée. Tia souriait tout en marchant vers l'entrée quand, soudain, une flèche vola à toute vitesse droit vers elle. Caroline ne réfléchit même pas, elle tira la jeune femme vers elle et par ce geste, elle reçut le projectile dans le bras. Elle siffla sous la douleur et regarda tout autour d'elle, sans pour autant sentir une présence quelconque.

\- Hardeth ! cria Tia. Est-ce une manière de recevoir de vieux amis ?

Il y eut comme du mouvement tout autour du trio et soudain un homme sembla sortir de derrière la dune. Il était entièrement habillé de noir, de la tête au pied. Il avait la peau tannée par le soleil, des tatouages en arabe sur les pommettes. Ses yeux et cheveux étaient aussi noirs que la nuit. Il avait le visage grave et fermé tandis qu'il s'avançait vers eux.

Lorsqu'il fut à une distance assez proche pour discuter sans hurler, son visage se fendit d'un immense sourire.

\- Tia ! Mais enfin quelle idée de venir sans annoncer ta venue ! s'exclama l'homme avec un accent encore plus prononcé que Tia

\- Je viens en mission. Tu te souviens que tu me dois une faveur ? demanda la jeune femme en souriant et s'avançant vers lui.

\- Evidemment. Mais que fais-tu avec deux non-morts ? demanda-t-il méfiant

\- Ce sont des amis. Je suis sûre que tu as entendus parler des Enragés ? demanda la jeune femme en soulevant un sourcil une fois à portée de bras de l'homme.

\- Des quoi ? répondit-il

\- Des vampires cannibales, répondit Enzo nonchalamment tout en soutenant Caroline avec un bras, son autre main prenant la fleche fermement. Avant que quiconque ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il l'arracha d'un coup sec.

\- Nom de … ! siffla Caroline en grondant, laissant pendant une seconde ses traits vampiriques prendre le dessus avant de reprendre son apparence. Un peu de délicatesse t'aurait tué ? demanda-t-elle agacée.

\- Désolé princesse, mais mieux vaut arracher le pansement d'un seul coup.

Caroline gronda en guise de réponse. Elle reporta son regard vers les hommes qui les encerclés. Ils avaient tous ces étranges tatouages sur le visage, tous habillés en noirs, le regard méfiant en les fixant droits dans les yeux. Elle souleva un sourcil face à leur posture. Si quelqu'un avait e droit d'être méfiant, c'était elle !

\- Caroline, Enzo, voici Hardeth Bay, un de mes plus proches amis. Hardeth, voici Caroline et Enzo. Ce ne sont pas des non-morts ordinaires. Et si on allait à l'intérieur pour que je puisse t'expliquer la raison de ma visite ? sourit Tia

L'homme se contenta de hocher la tête avant de se diriger vers la construction en pierre encastrée dans la dune. Les deux vampires suivirent, entourés des autres hommes en noir. Caroline ne se sentait pas très à l'aise. Non pas à cause des humains, mais plutôt avec ce que dégageait l'endroit. Le désert n'était pas vraiment son endroit préféré.

A l'intérieur, les hommes allumèrent des torches le long des murs tout en marchant. Tout semblait être oppressant et ocre. Les murs étaient couverts de hiéroglyphes étranges quand soudain ils arrivèrent vers une cour intérieure. L'air frais et le bruit de l'eau sembla faire un miracle sur les nerfs de Caroline. Les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel noir. Il y avait un brasero au centre de l'endroit. Sur le coté, il y avait des jardins et tout autour il y avait des canaux avec de l'eau plus clair que le cristal. Il y avait aussi une sorte d'étang où Caroline pouvait sentir la présence de plusieurs formes de vies. Ils atteignirent le feu et ils s'assirent à même le sol.

Tia prit la parole. Elle expliqua ce qu'étaient les Enragés, la mission que les esprits lui avait confiée et comment elle avait rencontré les deux vampires. Caroline et Enzo observaient leur environnement, calculant les différentes possibilités de sortie pour fuir, les différents scénarios de combats, leurs chances face aux guerriers qui les encerclaient.

\- Et donc, si je comprends bien, tu aimerais introduire tes amis dans l'Ordre ? demanda l'homme.

\- En effet. Caroline et Enzo sont spéciaux. Caroline possède des dons dont tu n'imagines pas la puissance une fois qu'elle aura eu l'entrainement adéquat et Enzo est un guerrier redoutable. Ensemble, ils seraient une bonne addition. Et nous aurions une solution face aux Enragés, plaida Tia.

\- Bien, bien, c'est bien parce que je te dois une faveur et que je t'aime bien Tia. Caroline, Enzo, bienvenue dans l'Ordre d'Anubis. Je suis Hardeth, capitaine de la Garde. Vous connaissez déjà Tia, notre grande prêtresse. Avant de recevoir votre marque, vous allez commencer votre initiation, annonça l'homme en se levant.

\- Initiation ? demanda Caroline. Initiation à quoi ?

\- Initiation aux arts des Temps Anciens, non-morts, répondit mystérieusement le capitaine.

Tous les gardes se levèrent d'un coup et se dispersèrent. Hardeth sourit cruellement aux deux vampires avant de leur souhaiter une bonne nuit. Enzo jeta un regard interrogatif vers Tia et Caroline. La jeune blonde haussa simplement les épaules avant de s'allonger sur le sol. Elle replia ses bras sous sa tête et ferma les yeux. Le vampire l'imita.

Dormir dehors, même dans la froideur de la nuit, ne dérangeait plus de tout les deux vampires. La blonde préférait dormir dehors qu'à l'intérieur. Avec toutes les heures de méditation qu'elle faisait avec Tia, Caroline avait appris à laisser la paix des éléments qui l'entourait s'infiltrer en elle. Elle pouvait ressentir la quiétude du sable et de l'eau à côté d'elle. L'eau était l'élément qu'elle préférait quand elle recherchait la paix. Elle tirait son contrôle de la force de son environnement. Ses propres émotions résonnaient avec ce qui l'entourait jusqu'à un certain point.

Enzo observa le jardin réagir à la présence de la vampire. Sous la lumière des étoiles et du brasero, les plantes et les arbres semblèrent doucement prendre vie, leur feuillage s'étoffer, leurs tiges se redresser. Il était fasciné par l'aura que pouvait dégager Caroline sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Mais ces changements étaient presque invisibles à l'œil humain.

Il commença à se demander ce que pouvait bien être l'Ordre d'Anubis, et ce que pourrait être l'initiation. Il espéra aussi que la marque ne serait pas ces étranges tatouages de visages, car il était hors de question qu'une quelconque marque vienne s'inscrire sur son visage.

A son tour, il se positionna pour dormir. Il s'allongea sur le dos, visage vers les étoiles, les bras croisés sous la tête et ferma les yeux. Oui, dormir à la belle étoile était vraiment agréable.

...

 **Voilà, voilà :) J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Si vous avez des questions/commentaires/avis, n'hésitez pas à me les écrire, je prends toujours beaucoup de plaisir à les lire et à y répondre !**

 **Dans tous les cas, merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ! et à bientôt**

 **Kid'**


End file.
